yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Past of the Power Rangers
The Past of the Power Rangers is a fifteenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the Orb of Time falling in the evil hands of Ivan Ooze's new monster, The Harmony Force Rangers must do whatever it takes to prevent him from destroying the Legendary History of the Past Power Rangers from Battle Star to Sky Force Rangers. The Orb of Time/Starlight Glimmer's time traveling adventures At the Crystal Prep Academy's Secret Lab, Ransik showed Twilight and her friends the Orb of Time. With it's powers, It gave him the ability to go back in time. Soon, Starlight Glimmer started to think she could go on a time traveling adventure of her own. Fixing every disasters from the Legendary Pasts/Ransik spoke with Starlight After hearing about the histories of the Legendary Power Rangers, Starlght disguised herself as Miss Do Well and every disasters such as the lost of the Green Ranger Power on account of the Green Candle, The lost of Mike Corbett's power as the Magna Defender and returning the Magna Sword, The lost of the Ranger Power with Shane, Tori and Dustin defeating Lothor buying her enough time to retrieve the Samurai Cyclone Morpher, The replicating of Mesomonster making the real one glowing, Udonna loosing her Snow Staff by Koragg, Retrieving the Corona Aurora from Moltor, Preventing Dai Shi from possessing Jarrod's body in the first place, Saving Robo Knight after risking his life for Orion and destroying every last Greenzilla eggs before Sledge could find them. When Starlight returned, Ransik spoke to her about using the Orb of Time wisely. With that said, Starlight trusted Ransik and kept it safe for him. Ivan Ooze sends a new monster to take over time/Chameleooze steals the Orb Back at Ivan Ooze's evil lair, Sledge begins to remember how he failed his attempt to use the Greenzilla Eggs on account of Miss Do Well, So, Ivan sends his new monster, Chameleooze to steal the Orb of Time. Back at Crystal Prep, Starlight encounters Chameleooze as it stool the orb from her after she lost the fight. Starlight Glimmer plans to fix her mistake/The Rangers goes back in time Then, Starlight Glimmer plans to fix her mistake for letting the Orb of Time fall in the wrong hands. Soon, The Harmony Force Rangers are preparing to go back in time. Meeting the first five groups of Legendary Past Power Rangers When they got here, They've encountered one of the Legendary Past Power Rangers, The Battle Star, Trump Squad, World Legion, Electro Force and Solar Force Rangers. Remembering the past of Miss Do Well/Professor Utonium gives Ransik a hand Back at the 21st Century, Ransik met with Tommy Oliver, Mike Corbett, Cameron Watanabe, Udonna, Mack Hartford, Master Swoop, Jarrod and Robo Knight as they explained about the memories some had about Miss Do Well. Soon, Professor Utonium decided to help Ransik. Meeting the next five groups of Legendary Past Power Rangers Meanwhile with the Harmony Force Rangers time traveling with the Past Power Rangers, They've met more of them. They met with the the Crystal Force, Dyna Battalion, Bio Storm, Blitzkrieg Force and Prism Force Rangers. Robo Knight tries to scan the identity of Miss Do Well/Who is it? But then back at the Present, Professor Utonium showed the images to Robo Knight so he can scan the identity of Miss Do Well. Then, It stopped at Starlight Glimmer who is Miss Do Well. Meeting the last five groups of Legendary Past Power Rangers Back withe Twilight and the others, They've gone back once more and met the Lightning Mask, Animal Brigade, Street Fighter, Supersonic Force and Flight Squad Rangers. Discovering the Ranger Keys of the Past Power Rangers/Earning New Power But soon, They've discovered a Map to the Ranger Keys of the Past Power Rangers. When Twilight and her friends found it, They've earned new powers or their Ultimate Battlizers and Fusion Ranger Modes. Fighting Chameleooze/Teaming up with the Past Legendary Power Rangers However, They've returned to the Present and encountered Chameleooze. At last, The Harmony Force Rangers are about to team up with the Past Legendary Power Rangers. Help came from the Present Legendary Power Rangers/Working together as one Then, Help came from the Present Legendary Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Nine Force. Twilight and her friends were amazed to see all Power Rangers together. Starlight sets things right for her friends/Defeating Chameleooze for good As the Battle goes on, Starlight has to sets things right for her friends and retrieved the Orb of Time. At last, Starlight defeated Chameleooze with the final strike of her Triple Hope Baton. The Ultimate Megazord Battle of all/All Power Rangers Unite Just as Ivan's Ooze Made Chameleooze bigger, Twilight led the other Power Rangers into the Ultimate Megazord Battle of all. At last, They finally defeated Chameleooze. Starlight apologizes and was forgiven/The Return of Zordon of Eltar At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Starlight apologizes to everyone about how she used the Orb of Time. At last, Everyone forgave her and thanked her for making things right. Just then, A Mysterious Figure appeared in spirit. It was Zordon of Eltar, The heart and soul of the Power Ranger Legacy. They were so glad to see him, He decided to stay and help them. Rangers Harmony Force Battle Star Rangers Trump Squad Rangers World Legion Rangers Electro Force Rangers Solar Force Rangers Crystal Force Rangers Dyna Battalion Rangers Bio Storm Rangers Blitzkrieg Force Rangers Prism Force Rangers Lightning Mask Rangers Animal Brigade Rangers Turbine Racer Rangers Supersonic Force Rangers Flight Squad Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers RPM Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Bura and Noppo *Ken Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Gangreen Gang *The Talking Dog Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *The Harmony Force Rangers meets the Past Power Rangers from Battle Star to Flight Squad Rangers from the first time. *The Harmony Force Rangers had their Fusion Past Ranger Modes for the very first time. *Zordon will return at the end of this episode as a spirit with a full body. Transcript *The Past of the Power Rangers (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225